


Imagine Sam Refusing to Give Away Your Hiding Spot When Caught On a Hunt

by imagineteamfreewill



Series: Supernatural Imagines [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Injured Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineteamfreewill/pseuds/imagineteamfreewill
Summary: This was originally posted on my tumblr account of the same name on June 22nd, 2019.





	Imagine Sam Refusing to Give Away Your Hiding Spot When Caught On a Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr account of the same name on June 22nd, 2019.

“Where is she?” the wolf growled, and Sam swallowed at the sight of the angry Alpha’s claws elongating. “There was a third one with you, my scout saw her leave the car. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sam replied. Dean was on the floor behind him, strangely silent, and Sam felt a rush of fear and worry go through him. 

The second wolf grabbed onto Sam’s hair, yanking hard and lifting his head off the rotting barnwood floor. Sam hissed at the pain, feeling the blood from his busted lip coating the skin there and flooding into his mouth. He’d definitely bit down on his tongue too hard, he noticed as the Alpha crouched and met his eyes.

“Tell me where the girl is and I promise that I won’t turn you or your brother and leave you for dead. Your death will be nice and quick.” He gave Sam a sickening smile and Sam felt his stomach turn at the thought.

_Y/N, please hurry…_

Just as Sam was scrambling to come up with an angry response, two shots rang out and Sam’s head slammed back down against the floor. The world around him swam and his ears rang, but when he next opened his eyes, it was to Y/N staring down at him, her expression filled with concern.

“Oh, thank God. You’re okay,” she said, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “Come on, we need to get you to the car. Dean’s already taking care of the bodies, but I told him you should take it easy. I think you’ve probably got a concussion.”

“Having your head knocked around a few times is a good way to get one of those,” Sam joked as she helped him sit up, then stand. He swayed slightly, trying to get his bearings, but Y/N was already slipping an arm under his jacket and around his waist before he could even get the words out to say that he was dizzy. Her arm was warm even through his shirt, and Sam swallowed thickly, trying to focus himself on the task at hand.

“Come on, big boy. Let’s get you outta here.”


End file.
